


six rounds of shots and now we're never stopping

by inspector_spacetime



Series: Stydia One Shots [13]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Office, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-23 09:48:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12504636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inspector_spacetime/pseuds/inspector_spacetime
Summary: ‘I never usually go to workplace drinking sessions but since you’re here sign me the fuck up’ AU





	six rounds of shots and now we're never stopping

Lydia Martin has worked at Pack & Co. for quite some time now, but she had recently been promoted to her new editing gig.

Almost every Friday the same people would ask her out for drinks - Allison, Kira, and Malia - and she would always decline. The guys always managed to slip out before them.

Lydia didn't know why or really care. She was here to work as hard as possible and be the best. She did feel a bit bad, seeing the girls faces fall time after time, well except Malia, but she just didn't want to get to attached to people. She wanted to move on to bigger and better things after this. 

(And she may have a novel she might want to show to someone, someday)

One Friday night they all asked her while she was in the staff room. She needed a little snack before getting back to work. Some how everyone finished on time today, so the guys accompanied the girls.

She vaguely recognized them. Allison began to ask Lydia when Malia piped up, "why do you always ask? She always says no."

"She may change her mind one day." And Lydia smiled brightly at the girl, her polite refusal on the tip of her tongue until she saw him stumble in the room, over his own two feet and grasp... some other guys shoulder, the one with the crooked jaw and an S-name, she had never seen the other guy though.

The mole speckled, brunette with deep whiskey eyes. Was he new? How has she not noticed him.

And before her brain could catch up with her mouth the words were out, "actually that would be great." Her eyes barely left the brunettes face to look at Allison's. She smiled once more at the girl.

"Seriously?" Kira said from next to the crooked jaw guy.

Allison glanced at Malia, "told ya." Malia rolled her eyes.

"Um let me grab my stuff and I'll meet you guys out front." Lydia glanced once more at the whiskey eyed man, and went to grab her things. 

She didn't notice he was watching her almost the whole time as well.

She was grabbing her purse and cardigan and mentally asking herself over and over why she agreed to this? When did she let a boy dictate her life? Besides high school, she means.

But there was something about him that drew her in and before she knew it, she was in her car on the way to the bar.

She barely remembered the conversation she had with everyone out front telling her where to meet them.

She parked, fixed her make up, grabbed her bag, and headed inside. She saw the group at one end of the bar. She met up with them and they began talking about finding a table after getting a round of shots and a round of beers.

Lydia was surprised at how quickly they started drinking. She took her shot with the rest of the group and sipped on her beer.

"You know everyone here right, Lydia?" Allison said and Lydia dared a glance back to the brunette. He was looking at her she quickly looked back at Allison. 

"Uh, actually I'm not sure I remember any of your names. I'm sorry." She said, trying to keep the embarrassment out of her voice.

"That's okay." Crooked jaw said with a smile. "I'm Scott." He motioned to the girl who was now snuggled into his side, "this is-"

"Kira, right?" Lydia interrupted. 

"Yeah." She smiled at Lydia. 

He started pointing at people, tall sad, scarf guys name was Isaac. She knew Derek and Malia, and finally his best friend who recently started there, Stiles. 

"Nice to meet you all. Remeet. I'm Lydia." They nodded and some smiled. They decided to make their way to a table. 

She was seated by Stiles. It seemed everyone here was a couple. Derek and Allison. Malia and Isaac. Scott and Kira.

She drank a little more and got to know everyone. They were on their 4th round of shots and Lydia wasn't sure how many beers.

"So, not to sound rude or anything, but why do all you couples invite me, a single person, to your little drinking.....things?" She forgot the word, outings, and tried to take it in stride.

"We're just friendly." Scott said and Allison glanced at Malia then to Derek.

"Well...some of us are." And they started drunk laughing about some inside joke Lydia was inside on.

Stiles looked at Lydia and lowered his voice, "It's okay I don't get it either." She smiled at him.

"Aren't you Scott's bestfriend though?"

"Yeah, but we lived far apart for a long time and now he has all these new friends and I don't get their jokes. What about you? You've worked with them for a long time."

She blushed hoping her cheeks were already pink just from the drink, "I have...a one track mind. I've just been focused on working hard and moving up."

He smiled a half smile. God he was cute. "So what made you change your mind tonight?"

She realized she should have prepared for this...for being asked this. Her words weren't coming out. 

"Uh, um...." She closed her mouth noticing it fell open. Stupid drunk mind. "I needed a break." She finally said feeling stupid, even with her alcohol impairment.

He smiled at her again, "I'm glad you did." And then he finally rejoined the group's conversation. Lydia was sure she was red. Her skin was too pale to not show her obvious embarrassment. 

She excused herself and went to the ladies room to splash some cold water on her cheeks.

She hated this she didn't need to feel this way about someone she just met. Who was she?

The door swung open and 3 drunk girls came in. It was the three girls she knew and she quickly began drying her hands. Pretending to be composed. 

"Hey you just ran off..." Malia said looking in a mirror and fixing her hair.

"It's nothing. Suddenly had to pee." Lydia said quickly. 

"We saw you talking to Stiles..." Allison said quietly.

"Yeah, we were just talking about how we don't get all the inside jokes yet and how he knew Scott."

She nodded in agreement and said nothing else as she touched up her makeup.

"Why did you come tonight?" Malia asked suddenly and almost a little harshly.

"She didn't mean it like that." Kira added on. "We're just curious."

"No reason. Needed a change in my life." This lie rolled off her tongue a lot easier than the other one.

She excused herself and made her way to the bar. She ordered herself a shot of Jameson and another beer. She pounded them both.

She ordered another beer and looked at the table where everyone was. The girls rejoined the group. They all were talking and laughing. Lydia was trying to talk herself into going back over there. She looked back at the bar and suddenly someone was next to her. She jumped almost spilling her drink.

"Shit, sorry." It was Stiles.

"It's okay..." She said wiping her face with a napkin.

"So why are you over here?"

"You guys ask an awful lot of questions." She snapped. She didn't mean to but how is she supposed to drink and hang out if it was an interrogation?

"Sorry. To be honest, everyone is pretty drunk and all over each other. I just...wanted to talk."

She felt bad. "Sorry for attacking you." She said quickly with a small smile. "It's just...these girls keep asking questions and honestly I'm running out of excuses." She laughed humorlessly.

"If you don't mind, excuses for what?"

She made eye contact with him and debated whether she should tell him. She finished her beer quickly and decided yes. "Excuses for me being here. Working too much, and I needed a change are lame and fake excuses."

He was quiet waiting for her to continue.

She took a deep breath, "I was planning on saying no then....then you walked in." She laughed again and waved the bartender down. She knew bartenders hated that so she left a big tip after ordering her shots and beers. 

She was going to have a killer hangover tomorrow.

But she kept drinking.

"I wasn't going to come either... I just hadn't seen Scott in so long I kinda talked myself into it and when I saw you I was definetely not going to miss it."

The couple's came over to her and Stiles and said good night. They all got rides home.

"So they're all going home to have crazy drunk sex." Lydia said and they both laughed.

"I'm glad you came." Stiles said she nodded in agreement and they threw back their shots.

They were drinking and talking for a couple hours before Stiles decided to make a move.

And she tried to restrain herself, she did, but suddenly they were all over each other. They barely pulled apart to call an uber.

Since Stiles had just moved in he insisted on her place. They made their way into her tiny house barely able to pry their selves away from each other.

"I'd give the obligatory, I don't do this often speech but I'm sure you can tell." She said leading him into her bedroom. 

"You seem...very reluctant." He joked.

"Ha-ha, Stilinski." They stripped each other and fell into her bed.

 

* * *

 

Lydia's mouth tasted just as gross as she felt. She willed her eyes to stay closed for as long as possible but her body had other ideas. She rolled over, groaning, eyes fluttering open.

There was a man there. She could only see his mole speckled back, and his messy brown hair. 

She got up slowly and went to the bathroom. She got cleaned up and went to her kitchen. Her nausea wasn't full blown so she ate quickly and pounded water. 

She felt a million times better which wasn't saying much. She debated how to wake up, and kick out, Stiles.

But before she could decide he was in her kitchen. He smiled a sleepy smile at her and she couldn't help herself she returned it.

"Coffee?" He croaked and she started her coffee maker.

"I can't drink coffee the night after drinking it will just make me sick." She stated.

"I need it to live." Stiles said and they shared a silence that wasn't exactly comfortable. 

She poured him a cup and grabbed sugar and creamer setting it next to the cup.

He drank the coffee black. "Lydia, I... I'm sorry about last night. I really like you and I really like what we did last night but I wish we hadn't. I want to get to know you."

She was shocked. She didn't expect him to feel...similar. "I think I'd like to get to know you better as well."

"Really? I thought you were gonna kick me out and tell me you never wanted to see me again." She smiled at him and his crazy hair.

"Against my better judgment, I like you, Stiles. I want to see where that goes."

He nodded, "good. Me too." He kissed her cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> I dont know shit about publishing so I tried to keep it vague and what is in there was just guess work.
> 
> Title Is a song called Love Sex Riot by Issues


End file.
